Everything On Our Own
by gilmoregirl1979
Summary: MY VERSION OF S6 premeire, Rory leaves Yale, LL ELope. Been on my computer since summer 05. I sent it to Localizy for her opinion and well that is why I’m publishing it now. I REJECT ASP’sDR REALITY, you should too!
1. Would You Lie With Me

**Everything On Our Own  
By Gilmoregirl1979 (the reigning Quote Queen)**

**Rating: PG-13 **

**Hi this is your friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's REALITY AND SUBSTITUE MY OWN! Once again, I don't own (DAMN IT! DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT!), No Harm No Sue. **

**R/R: yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.) **

**LUVZ: I miss you! **

**FEATURED BETA: Localizy, _WONDER TWIN POWERS ACTIVATE_**

**A/N: This has been on my computer since last summer. I sent it to Localizy for her opinion and well that is why I'm publishing it now.**

**Thanks to my spoiler pixie, LuvzAFUNEThing, whom we miss terribly, she helped make some of my ideas more clear and concrete. You all know what a stickler I am for quality. With out any sides this was my best guess for S6 premiere, as we know i was terribly wrong... but... ENJOY!**

**(Like Luke would say no … come on... he was thinking of it before she was!)**

**77777777777777777777777777  
****Chapter 1:  
Would You Lie With Me**

In the middle of night, there was a tapping, a rat-tat tatting, a knocking on Sookie's front door.

Upon hearing the offending noise, Sookie reluctantly got out of bed. As she tied her robe and suppressed a yawn, she only hoped the commotion at the front door would not disturb her two sleeping children and her stressed Selectman husband. When Sookie opened the front door, she found a very smiley, happy Lorelai Gilmore.

"Lorelai? What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No, well yeah, something is wrong, but… right now … everything is perfect. Just perfect."

"Honey, you're not making much sense," Sookie was thinking back to her warm bed and sweet husband to cuddle up with. "Can this wait till morning? Maybe after you've had some coffee?"

"No coffee is needed today."

That got Sookie's attention. For as long as she's known Lorelai she's never once refused coffee, "This must be big … what's up?"

Lorelai could hardly contain herself, but took a deep breath to calmly state, "I'm getting married."

"What?"

"Luke and I are getting married tonight and you are going to be a witness."

"Is this a joke?" Sookie was never good at gauging when Lorelai was pulling her leg.

"No, no joke! We have Jess coming up from New York to be the best man. And I need a maid of honor."

Sookie lowered her voice, "This isn't a shot gun wedding is it?" implying that a little Danes may grace Stars Hollow in a few months.

"No, no shot guns, no ammo of any kind. It's just two people who can't, or shouldn't, be apart any longer."

Sookie still couldn't tell if she was dreaming, "What about Rory? Does she know about this spur of the moment wedding?"

That made Lorelai's smile fade for a moment, "I …" and Lorelai struggled for the words and looked as if she was trying to stop herself from bursting into tears. "We …She… I can't talk about Rory right now… besides having Jess and Rory in the same room," Lorelai took a moment to picture how that would go, "it's not such a good idea."

"But she's your daughter don't you think she'd want to be there … when you … get married?"

Lorelai took a deep breath, "Please Sookie, I don't want to talk about it right now… I'm offering you an invite to the wedding of the year… a spot anyone else in Stars Hollow would kill for, now do you want it or not."

Seeing how sensitive the Rory nerve was, "You and Luke are seriously going to do this? He's going to elope twice?"

"This is just for now, just for us … and eventually we will tell the town we are… you know engaged and let them have a big wedding for us later …"

"Oooo at the Dragonfly…" Sookie was already thinking of a menu.

"Of course at the Dragonfly. But … this is something we need to do now, for us … I need him now, more then ever…"

Seeing the sadness behind the veil of happiness Lorelai wore, "Aww, honey, please tell me what happened?"

"Sookie please… I promise I will explain everything later. Right now, I'm getting married and I need to know if my best friend will be there."

_This is so crazy, but then if it wasn't, it wouldn't be Lorelai …_"I'm in. Just let me throw something more …" looking at her bathrobe, "… elegant on okay?"

"Alright."

"Wait where is the … groom?"

"Oh your front lawn, He's giving Jess directions here, he got lost outside of Hartford. All that construction."

"Right…but how are you going to get married in the middle of the night?"

"The Justice of the Peace in Woodbury said he would marry at all hours."

_They have thought this through… _"Well I better…"

Lorelai perked up again at the thought of marrying Luke, "Yeah go, well be here. And Sookie… don't tell Jackson."

"I promise."

Sookie shut the door and took a minute to assess the situation._ It looks like my house, okay, I feel the pinching, so this isn't a dream. This is real._

Sookie peaked out the window and observed the happy couple; both were smiling, both looked happy. Sookie wished she knew what sparked this decision, but if she was going to find out she had better get dressed.

7777777777777777

Lorelai walked back to her future husband. "Hey, how long till the best man gets here…"

"Another 15 minutes."

Lorelai just smiled at him, "Luke."

"Yeah?"

"We're getting married."

"Yeah we are…"

"Well, I've never done this before … any advise?"

"Don't run away."

"Not on your life, mister."

"Lorelai… I still think we should…"

"No…"

"Lorelai, she's your daughter…"

"I still say no..."

"You don't think she'd want to know?"

"I know she'd want to know… I know she'd want to be there ... but…" Lorelai was trying to suppress the emotions she felt toward her daughter at that moment. "Luke, she didn't discuss it with me when she dropped out of Yale. Why should I discuss it with her when I'm getting married?"

"Lorelai please, do you really want her to miss this?"

"Luke this is not what I want our first fight to be about."

"Lorelai, please…"

"No, now be happy with me, though if you ask me I'm getting the better part of the deal."

"Okay, now this is what our first fight will be about."

7777777777777777777777777

Jess couldn't believe he was once again returning to Stars Hollow, willingly, only because Luke asked him to. The entire two hour drive, he recalled the short phone call with Luke.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm getting married…"

"Again?"

_Smart ass, _"…to Lorelai."

"When?"

"How soon can you get to Stars Hollow?"

"Tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Why the rush? She isn't …you know… "

"JESS! This is just the night it's gonna happen, okay. Please Jess, I want you to be here."

It had once been said they had excellent communication. So here he was, as a favor to his uncle, to be his best man. Jess wondered if Rory was in on this little plot too, if he'd see her… his new … cousin in law, his ex-girlfriend.

_How … incestuous._

-----------------------------------------------

Now that they were family, Lorelai wanted to express her thanks to Jess, making by-gones be by-gones, putting the past behind them. "Thank you for driving up here. It was good practice for the big one…"

"Big one…?"

"Well talk about that later…" Luke chimed in, "Jess, I'm gonna stay with Lorelai if you wanna stay at the diner."

"Thanks… and ummm if you want I'll… open for you… since you two … you know…"

"Thanks."

The two exchanged a masculine hug and left it at that. Then Jess left the love birds alone to celebrate their elopement.

"Sooo husband … you gonna carry me over the threshold?"

"I've got a bad back."

"Really? In all of our love making you've never brought that up before"

"What if someone sees, then it defeats the point of a secret marriage."

77777777777777777777

Luke knew this time would be different. Not only did Luke want to spend all his time with Lorelai, he was already thinking of living together, already thinking of children, but to top it off, he really was in love with her. He had been since the day she finally called him Luke after two years of tormenting him by calling him Duke.

Luke had snuck out of the house knowing Lorelai wasn't a morning person, and went to the center of town to check on the diner and to pick up some supplies to make the first breakfast for his wife. Luke left Doose's to head back to his wife, still unable to believe he had eloped… again. Although if he was honest with his heart, he had wished it was Lorelai he had married the first time around.

Suddenly, his honeymoon mentality was spoiled when Taylor's voice came behind him.

"Luke… could I have a moment."

"Not now Taylor I'm busy," and Luke sped up to loose the old man.

Taylor only continued to chase him down the street and tried to choose his words carefully. "Luke please… it's about … that little matter I've been helping you with…"

At that, Luke stopped in his tracks; he didn't want to think about it. Luke had lost his dream house because he thought Lorelai was going to leave him for her grand opportunity with Mike Armstrong and The Durham Group. It was that moment he realized they still didn't talk about that. They just up and jumped, spur of the moment and got married. She asked, he said okay, and before he knew it she was looking up a justice of the peace in the phone book, in the middle of the night saying they had to be married as soon as possible. Luke didn't want it to be this way. He had eloped once and look how that turned out. He didn't want Lorelai to resent him for taking away that opportunity, or worse, she'd leave him for the job and move to France. _France of all places!_

Even so, now that he was an old married man, he wishes he had the Twickham house. _Maybe that would convince her to stay, _further prove that he was all in. Hell, he'd even carry her over the threshold again, as nauseating at that tradition seemed to be to him. She wouldn't even have the chance to brow beat him into submission over the tradition like she did last night.

"Luke?" Taylor prodded again, seeming to have lost his attention.

"What Taylor?" Luke only wanted to get home to his wife and away from the bad news.

"About the house…"

"I know Taylor, I used the cooling off card and I lost it."

"Well see that's just it…see, you own it."

"What?"

"Well, see the other day when you told me you wanted out I could tell you were upset about something… so I figured that you and Lorelai just had a fight and you were just flying off the handle again and didn't mean it, so… I let the deal go through…"

"Wait? You let the deal go through?"

"You own it now… the house is yours. Now if you still don't want it I'm sure we can just put it on the market and get a fair market value, it will sell and you can make your money back…"

"No, no, Taylor I want it… I really do want it…" It was too perfect for words.

"See, now that's what I thought. It's lucky for you that I was looking out for your own best interest."

"Taylor," for a moment, years of animosity and conflict were forgotten. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Luke." Taylor nodded. "Now I've got the papers and the keys right here… shall I put them in one of your bags?"

A dopey grin was back on Luke's face "Oh yeah, sure thanks…" Luke put down the bags to genuinely shake Taylor's hand. Carefully he tucked the deed to his house in his pocket and hurried home. He couldn't wait to show Lorelai.

777777777777777

His wife greeted him at the door with a bath robe and a kiss. "Hello Husband," she smiled, going on tip toes to meet his lips.

"Hello Wife." _I like the sound of that._

"What have you been up to? I don't trust that smile."

"Get dressed and I'll show you."

"Well… see for what I had in mind you'd get undressed."

"Lorelai, please I really want to show you something."

"Okay?" Lorelai began to think. _Maybe he called Rory. Maybe he's arranged a meeting for us against my wishes?_

77777777777777777777777777777

Luke drove through the old familiar streets of Stars Hollow. Lorelai just stared out the window, trying to figure out where they were going and what he had planned.

He pulled the Jeep over and Lorelai waited for her surprise, secretly watching for Rory's appearance out of the corner of her eye.

"Since we are … you know … married now… and getting married again… soon… I think we should move in together…"

"That stands to reason… but with … Rory's and my…that is with all that girlie stuff, I don't think the crap shack can hold much more…" _though Rory can move all her stuff to Hartford now, since she is Rich and Em's second chance at parenthood._

Luke could tell this was a sensitive time and issue, but maybe a new house, a fresh start with him, would help her mend the ties with Rory. "I think we should move here."

Lorelai turned her head to where he had pointed realizing for the first time they were parked in front of the Twickham house. "What?"

"Come on…" He got out of the car… while Lorelai was still speechless.

"Luke, what are you doing?"

"Come on," and he pulled her out of the jeep and lead her up the stairs. Discretely he opened the door while Lorelai was admiring the windows and the porch.

Lorelai resisted when Luke began to pull her inside. "Luke, we can't go inside…"

"Trust me."

Lorelai hadn't been in it since the diorama opened. It was so different when empty and way less creepy without the announcer's voice.

"Luke, are you seriously suggesting we move in here? That we buy a house?"

"I already did."

"What?"

"I bought the house … for us."

"How long was I asleep?" She was unable to believe they had gotten married last night and he already bought a house before breakfast. "I mean, don't these things usually take … I don't know…time?"

"This is what Taylor was helping me with."

"All this time you were buying a house behind my back?"

"Yeah… and I got a little nervous when you were talking about the Durham group…"

"The kids? You thought we wouldn't have kids," recalling his freak out at the inn.

"Yeah well, this house … was all I've wanted from this town, and now I have someone to share it with…"

"You bought me a house?"

"Yeah."

"You bought us a house?"

"Yeah."

"'Mr. One room is just fine for me' bought me a twelve room house?" her heart swelled up just as it did when she proposed. "Luke… I don't know what to say…"

"For once…" he teased, "well consider it an … elopement present."

"Well, how am I ever gonna top this?"

"Well, you did say that kids would be nice…" at that Lorelai blushed, smiling at all the "baby making" they did last night. Luke continued, "We own it now, so you can take your time… think about what you want to do … with the old house…" he looked down at his feet, "about Rory."

"I love you Luke."

"I love you, too."

Lorelai decided to distract herself with planning the layout of the house. Luke let her have her fun while he looked around and mentally made a list of what work needed to be done on the house.

Even though Lorelai seemed to be happy to be starting a new life with him, Luke could see the sadness in her eyes. She was still avoiding telling Rory about the marriage or even talking about Rory at all. It was as if now that Rory was in the Gilmore's power she was dead to Lorelai. Luke figured it still hurt Lorelai too much to even think about the possibility of reconciliation with her any of her family.

Luke knew eventually Lorelai would break and everything she felt and was upset about would come out, like it always had before. There was one thing different this time. They would figure out a solution together.

**7777777777777777777777777777777777**

**Localizy's comments: I read it a long time ago and have been begging her to publish it. I finally won! WOOT!**

**Wonder twin powers activate!**

**We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own**

**We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone**

**If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

**I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel**

**Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough**

**If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

**Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life**

**Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads **

**I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own**

**If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

**Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life**

**All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see**

**I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all**

**If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

**A/N: BEGRUDGINGLY Purple Ribbon! For season 7 ugh! But I am NIAVE NO LONGER!**

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given talent..." why thank you NON POD Luke!  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) At least one specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	2. And Just Forget the World

**By Gilmoregirl1979 (the reigning Quote Queen)**

**Rating: PG-13 **

**Hi this is your friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's REALITY AND SUBSTITUE MY OWN! Once again, I don't own (DAMN IT! DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT!), No Harm No Sue. **

**R/R: yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.) **

**LUVZ: I miss you! **

**FEATURED BETA: Localizy, _big thanks for four updates…_**

**A/N: This has been on my computer since last summer. I sent it to Localizy for her opinion and well that is why I'm publishing it now.**

**A/N:**

**Because I really love you guys**

**Where did they get this DR guy, days of our lives?**

**7777777777777777777777777777777**

**Chapter 2**

**And Just Forget the World**

Luke had impulsively bought the Twickham house and just as impulsively, Lorelai proposed to Luke. The next thing Luke knew they were in front of the justice of the Peace, with Jess and Sookie as Witnesses. Low and behold, they were married.

Luke thought about the whirlwind of the last few days, how they had quickly rushed into everything, but there they were, Luke and Lorelai Danes, well, umm Gilmore. Luke really didn't know where Lorelai stood on the whole name-changing thing.

That was just one of those major over looked details. In their excitement of their first 48 hours of marriage they couldn't have been expected to think clearly or even with their clothes on. However, now that the happy couple had to go back to the real world, go back to routine and jobs, to life in Star Hollow, a life without Rory Gilmore in it.

Lorelai never brought up her daughter's name; it was as if she didn't have a daughter. She was careful to avoid stories or anecdotes that involved Rory. Or if it couldn't be helped, she would say, "I knew someone", "an acquaintance", or other code words to hide Rory's involvement of the memory.

Then there was the issue if Luke and Lorelai did move into the Twickham house what would become of Lorelai's house. The house she and the daughter who will not be named spent half their life together in. Luke knew they could resell the Twickham house at a fair price if Lorelai felt sentimental about the Crap Shack, as Lorelai and Rory had named it.

However, Lorelai was quickly dismissive to the suggestion, insisting that they start their married life in their perfect new house.

Lorelai came home from work, only to find her husband in her living room. She liked thinking about that, Luke being there to come home to. "Hello husband, God I love saying that," she said as she kissed Luke.

Luke could tell she was in a good mood, she had been riding high since they exchanged vows and he hated to spoil the mood.

"I got you a present," Lorelai grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Lorelai, we gotta talk."

Lorelai already sunk, "Why do I sense this will be our first married fight?"

"Maybe we should think this through."

"Think what through? Our marriage, sorry mister, you said yes, the man said husband and wife, you're stuck with me now." She kissed him again, "…till death do us part, remember?"

"No, no. I want to talk about the Twickham house."

"What?"

"Well, we could just stay here."

"Luke, when we have kids, please note when… we aren't gonna have enough room. I want the Twickham house."

"Lorelai," Luke sighed.

"I want the Twickham house," she repeated.

"Just take a minute…"

"I want the Twickham house," Lorelai stood firm.

"LORELAI!"

"What?" she shrugged.

"You just want to give up your house…" 

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"I don't need it any more," she said, looking at the ground.

"What?"

"I'm a married woman. We have the Twickham house we can start over."

"Start over? In the same town? We're not in the witness protection program."

"Well, we can change your name if you want, personally I'm a fan of Kapka . Luke please, I want this, I want my life with you." she said, hold firm to her ground.

"We can have the same life with your house," he said determinedly.

"I don't want it any more," she said as if she was a child done with a toy.

"But Lorelai this is your home. You and Rory grew up her." It was then that Luke saw how determined she was to get rid of any memory of Rory. "It's because of Rory. You only want to get rid of it because of Rory."

"No…just all the memories it has of Rory."

"Lorelai," Luke sighed, shaking his head.

"Look the Independence Inn had a lot of memories for me and I left that behind."

"Because it burnt down."

"No, Luke, it was a sign, it was obviously time to move on. I want to start over to things the right way this time. You and me get married with a house of our own, kids of our own…"

"Well they are going to have a big sister."

"Only if she wants to be involved," she said sadly.

"If you even tell her you are pregnant," he shot off sarcastically.

"Luke, you are not being fair."

"Fair? You kept her out of the wedding, the real wedding. You won't even call her and tell her we are engaged. What else are you willing to hide from her?"

"What about what she hid from me? You know what's not fair? She didn't even consult me with this whole Yale decision. Everything I've ever done, given up, and sacrificed was for her, all for her and her dream to go to an Ivy League school to become a journalist! All that I had to let go, all the pride I had to swallow for Chilton, all which was thrown in my face. I had to put her first, I was a mom and an adult, and it was my responsibility. I kept a roof over our heads, clothes on her back, and kept her well fed. And now she's over eighteen, she's made her choice. She chose my parents and their life instead of me. I've told her all about what its like to be under Emily's thumb and if she wants to be the caged bird then who am I to argue. Now I have you, I can be selfish, I can have what I want. I don't have to think about any one but myself and you and our kids. Our future."

"So you are going to completely shut out your first born?"

"Luke, I don't want to talk about it," she whispered sadly.

"Lorelai, Rory is apart of my life too! Okay, I've got like 10 years of happy memories with her and now you want me to just block them out and forget about them like they never happened."

"Luke…"

"No, I don't like it! You're going all Joan Crawford on me and I don't like it!"

"Joan Crawford?"

"My God! Miss Movie Maven hasn't seen _Mommy Dearest_? Let me tell you that movie scared the crap out of me. I thought God help me if I fall for a woman like that! This is just like that scene where Joan Crawford was cutting her ex husband's face out of all the pictures and putting them back in the frames like nothing is wrong. Then little Christina says 'if she doesn't like you, she can make you disappear'. Well, I don't want to be helping you purge Rory from your life!"

There was a long silence as Lorelai absorbed Luke's words.

"Fine," she finally said. "I'll tell her, about us. Well, the engagement."

"Let her know and let your parents know how you feel, okay. Tell them how hurt you are. Maybe that will start a dialogue."

"You really want to invite my parents back into our life?"

"Lorelai, they are where you come from, they are your family. As annoying as Liz is, she's all I've got left and consequently, I've had to accept TJ as part of that family too. Rory is now my step-daughter and I don't want her to resent me because we kept this from her."

"She won't, okay, look maybe in time a dialogue or whatever can be started, but right now, I need to digest everything. I just want to be happy and give you your present!"

Luke shook his head, as Lorelai held out the small gift bag. Luke frowned slightly because he never knew what to expect when Lorelai gave him a present. Luke opened it and found a ring.

"Lorelai?"

She held up her left hand to show a matching platinum band, "See, I got one too. I figured I'd still let you get me an engagement ring. But I picked these out…and look yours is engraved."

"Coffee please?" he read from the inside the ring.

"Yeah, if you want something piffy to engrave on mine, you can think of something and take it back to the jeweler."

"Lorelai," he said incredulously.

"Luke, we are married you have to have a ring. Now know you're not a big jewelry guy," she paused as Luke scoffed at her comment.

"But we're secretly married… if I go around wearing a ring Miss Patty will sniff us out in no time."

"Already thought of that," Lorelai smiled, and from the small gift bag Lorelai pulled out a chain. "Here," she looped Luke's new wedding ring on to the chain and clasped it around his neck. "This way we will wear our rings, but you can hide it under your layers and layers of clothes."

"Well, that means you will have to dress a little more conservatively to hide yours," Luke grinned.

"Well, I'm a married woman now I can't be turning every gentleman's eye."

Luke had to smile at the ring now hanging from his neck. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Luke took Lorelai in his arms, "So fight over?"

"Yeah, what's for dinner pookie?"

"Don't call me pookie."

"Okay apple honey."

"What is it with you and pet names?"

"Behave of you won't get dessert, husband," Lorelai nibbled on her husband's neck.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

The elder Gilmores had just sat down to dinner with their grand daughter Rory. What once was a weekly habit was now going go become a daily tradition for as long as Rory wanted. Emily was pleased with the arrangement, happy that Rory recognized she needed help, and that she trusted her grandparents enough to ask for it. Already she was more mature than her mother at the same age.

However, she didn't appreciate the doorbell ringing just as Carmina brought out the entrée. She looked towards the door and commented, "Who ever it is they should know better than to call during the dinner hour." Emily commanded, "Send them away Carmina."

Then suddenly, Lorelai appeared, "Hey mom, hope you don't mind I left my self in…"

Stunned silverware fell to expensive china, "Lorelai? Mom?" Emily and Rory said in unison. The maid stood nearby, looking nervous since she hadn't answered the door in time.

"Oh please don't get up, I'm not staying. I just wanted to give you all some news.." Lorelai stood behind the chair that was usually her designated seat, so everyone could see and hear her. She took a deep breath and attempted to steel herself for her impeding speech. "It really hurt that my own parents never really saw me. I have been alive for thirty odd years, nearly half of which was spent in this house, and you never wanted to accept me for who I was or the choices that defined who I was. However all this is moot, when what really hurt the most is when I did finally ask you for help there were always strings. I need money for Chilton? Have dinner with us every week. The one time I really needed you to back me up, all you did was stab me in the back. It's okay because I know why. You see Rory as the great white hope and you have to keep her close. So now she is now your responsibility. I've always respected her choices and she has chosen you. Here you go Mom and Dad, you get a second chance. You get a Gilmore who will live up to your every hope, dream, prayer, and whim."

"May I also say that it really hurt that my own daughter felt that she couldn't talk to me. For 20 years we could talk about anything and I do mean anything," she said, staring at Rory but trying to relay in her tone how no matter how Emily tried she will never understand Rory as well as Lorelai did. "However, now you feel you are up to making your own decisions and you have all these wonderful influences," she wavered and paused looking about the ornate world she left behind at seventeen before starting again, "like Logan and his charming father. It hurt that you couldn't even come to me, to let me know there was a problem with school, or with the internship or anything. You didn't give me a chance to let me offer help and advice that you in your own right could have refused. You didn't even give me the opportunity and you didn't even consult me when you dropped out of Yale, something that we worked and struggled for almost our entire lives. You shut me out Rory, gave up your dream, and that breaks my heart."

Then Lorelai addressed the room as a whole, antiques and the three stunned statues at the dinner table alike.

"Oh by the way, my final gift to everyone is news. I'm getting married to Luke and there is nothing you can say or do about it. You don't have to pitch in, you don't have to force a smile, and you don't even have to come if you don't want to be there. It's a done deal," Lorelai smiled thinking of how they eloped a few days ago and her wedding ring tucked beneath her shirt on its chain. "You don't even have to mention our names in this house ever again. You can just start over with Rory, your do over daughter. I know that's what you've always wanted anyway."

Lorelai was about to head out, when she stopped and turned back one final time to her mother, leaning in close to Emily's ear, "Mom I promise you that tonight I will have really, loud, passionate sex with Luke, probably multiple times. At it like rabbits, you know, so many times you will think we are trying to repopulate the entire planet all by ourselves, with little Danes' roaming around everywhere. My final gift to you will be more grand-children baring the name Danes. More grandchildren you will probably never know or understand. It may take a few months for them to incubate, but until then I'll just have to be patient." Lorelai gave everyone at the table a final look, pausing briefly at Rory, "Goodbye."

Lorelai sighed as the front door closed behind her, taking a moment to soak in what she just did. After awhile she climbed into the green truck and stated to her fiancé/husband combo, "Well, I can't ever go in there again."

"I don't even want to know what you said."

"In summary, I've decided that the best revenge is to be happy."

"And are you?"

"Yeah," she lied.

Luke knew she was lying and looked at her out of the corner of his eye, seeing the sadness that she was still not ready to admit. "I love you, Lorelai. I just hope you know what you are doing."

"Take me from this horrible place, never to return."

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

After Lorelai's announcement no one felt much like eating so dinner was adjourned. Richard sat in his study, Emily said she was going to retire for the evening, but Rory knew they both were going to contemplate Lorelai's visit and her conversation, which left Rory alone in the pool house. She tried to watch TV, she tried to go to sleep, she tried to make a snack in the kitchen, and everything made her think of her mother.

Like a voice in her head, Lorelai was commenting on everything on her TV screen as summer reruns took over the schedule. They were episodes Lorelai and Rory had discussed with each other in depth when they first aired. The movie channels provided no solace since Lorelai and Rory had seen nearly every movie ever made together, good bad and in between. In the still and quiet of her bedroom Lorelai's goodbye to her family played over and over again. Finally, Rory decided to get up and make a midnight snack, but every food combination that she enjoyed she had made up with Lorelai, even though they weren't gourmets they knew what tastes good together through their years of experimenting with junk food.

Rory decided to try PB&J, figuring Lorelai rarely ate sandwiches since she hated having to assemble them. That's why she had Luke; he would fix her burgers, BLTs, whatever Lorelai wanted. It was that thought that had Rory throwing her knife on the kitchen island hard and she sinking on a stool to pout.

How could her mother tell her she was going to marry Luke, the love of her life, her soul mate, in such a mean way? How could she treat her only child and her best friend so callously? To inform Emily of their mating habits so graphically, it was cruel, it was low, and it wasn't fair!

Rory kicked the island, her arms crossed as she stared at the jar of gourmet peanut butter. She didn't like how things turned out. Perhaps if she had gone to her mother first with her problems maybe she would be staying in Stars Hollow. in her own room, with all of her stuff in a space that felt like home, instead of alone in an foreign pool house that she was still becoming accustomed to.

Then she would have been there when Lorelai came home from her date with Luke with the big news. Rory could see her mother's happy glowing expression, as they sat up all night on Rory's bed, revisiting every detail of how Luke popped the question. Over the summer, Rory would have helped her mother plan for the big day. It was the same excitement they had when Rory told Lorelai about her first kiss with Dean or how they were each bouncy and giddy meeting in the street at the end of her first year of Chilton, when Rory had news of her and Dean getting back together and Lorelai had news of Max's proposal.

Thinking about how happy her mother was when Max proposed Rory became afraid for Luke. What if Lorelai ran away from him? What if Lorelai had a commitment phobia freak out and Rory wasn't there to talk her down from the ledge? Lorelai seemed confident in her decision and her announcements that evening, but then again, she had the same confidence when talking about Max and her merging their lives together.

Rory had to do something, she had to warn Luke. After all he had done for her over the years she had to protect him from getting his heart broken by her evil mother. Rory was half way to the door of the pool house when she realize she was in her PJs, it was the middle of the night, and Luke was probably occupied with said evil mother. Plus she didn't want to deal with an inquisition from her grandparents when she returned.

She would wait, but soon she knew she should brave Stars Hollow and the stares of her former neighbors for Luke's sake.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**It's going to get worse before it gets better, (if it ever can be better again)**

**Watch at your own risk, you will always be welcome here, the comfort zone.**

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given talent..." why thank you NON POD Luke!  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) At least one specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	3. I Don't Quite Know How To Say How I Feel

**Everything On Our Own  
By Gilmoregirl1979 (the reigning Quote Queen)**

**Rating: PG-13 **

**Hi this is your friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's/DR's REALITY AND SUBSTITUE MY OWN! Once again, I don't own (DAMN IT! DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT!), No Harm No Sue. **

**R/R: yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.) **

**LUVZ: I miss you! **

**FEATURED BETA: Localizy, a BIG Co Author credit to Localizy and her kick ass muse for helping me knock this one out. BABY you're the greatest! **

**A/N: Because I really love you guys, that's the only reason I continue… **

**7777777777777777777777777777777 **

**Chapter 3:  
I Don't Quite Know How To Say How I Feel**

Lorelai opened her eyes and smiled at the sweet face beside her first thing in the morning. "Hmmmmm, morning husband," she said, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Morning," Luke yawned. He was still getting used to his new living arrangement and environment, although he greatly enjoyed waking up next to Lorelai.

"So how are you adjusting to married life?" Lorelai asked eagerly.

"I've been married before, you know."

Lorelai scoffed, "Yeah, but that was a really weird set of circumstances and you didn't even live together during your honeymoon period."

Luke pulled Lorelai closer, "Well, so far… I like this marriage much better, especially, well last night…" he added shyly. Luke had been surprised by Lorelai's unbridled libido upon their return to Stars Hollow, but then again, Luke always gave Lorelai what she wanted. Little did Luke know Lorelai had a promise to Emily to make good on.

Lorelai smiled a devious dirty grin over last night's encore performances, "Well, I want you to be happy with our married life. You know they say you have to keep the spark in the bed room…"

"And in the foyer? And in the living room?" Luke listed.

Lorelai giggled, "Well, otherwise seven years goes by and you forget to have sex, then Marilyn Monroe walks by and you lose your husband."

"I thought he stayed with his wife in that movie…"

"Please, that is just the happy puffed up Hollywood ending, in the real world he would have left with Marilyn Monroe."

"Lorelai," Luke started, attempting to talk to her again about moving when she was in such a good mood, "about the Twickham house…"

"When can we move in?" she asked anxiously.

"What?"

"When can we move in? We can tell the town we are living together in that big old house while we plan the big wedding for the town."

"I thought I wasn't allowed to see the bride before the wedding," he said slyly, easily getting side-tracked from his original intent.

"Well, you can stay at the diner the night before, but please Luke, I want our house, more than ever…"

Luke sighed, "Well, we have to try to pack up all your stuff, maybe have a yard sale…"

"You're funny," Lorelai smiled, knowing she'd never throw anything away.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777

Luke sighed. He was tired from all the packing he and Lorelai were doing and he still had a business to run. During an afternoon lull, he decided to make an important call for Lorelai's sake, "Hey, Sookie could you help me?"

"Sure Luke, what's up?" Sookie said full of her usual sunshine.

From the sounds over the phone it sounded like she was still in the kitchen mixing or making something, "Well Lorelai and I are packing, you know to move to the new house…"

Sookie gushed, "I still can't believe she is giving up the crap shack."

"Yeah, well, she won't go into Rory's room and we kind of have to get Rory's stuff to her in Hartford before we can sell the house. Well… I'm not comfortable packing… you know…certain items…and considering her and Jess used to date…and you know the fact that she's a girl…"

"I totally understand. I can stop by tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay, great, we can work on the rest of the house, believe me there is plenty."

"Hey Luke…"

"Yeah"

"Well, umm I know this has kinda been fast, but… well, are you happy?" Sookie was worried for both her friends as she had been ever since they woke her up in the middle of the night for their elopement.

"What?"

"Well, with how things turned out, Lorelai, eloping, the new house, are you happy?"

"Yeah, I mean, mostly, I just wish…you know Rory…"

Sookie wrinkled up her nose and agreed, "Yeah I know. I just think it's a lot of changes at once, especially for you and well, if they are not back in good graces inside a month… I will be very surprised. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay, thanks, later."

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

It had been two weeks since Lorelai announced her engagement to her "family". Rory was busy with her community service and, in her haste to distance herself from anything like Lorelai, Rory had joined the DAR much to Emily's delight. However, in her free moments Rory would let her mind dwell on Stars Hollow and her vengeful, disowning mother.

Rory had been surprised when a moving truck appeared in her grandmother's drive. It was Kirk knocking at the door, which the maid and Mrs. Gilmore answered. "What on earth are you doing at my house, in my drive, with that horrible noisy thing?" Emily nearly shrieked.

Kirk was immediately scared and his voice began to crack, "Umm I'm sorry m'am, but…um… is Rory Gilmore here? We have a delivery for her, we need her to sign."

Upon hearing her name Rory came to the door, "Kirk?"

Kirk straightened up and tried to act distant toward Rory, as Taylor had instructed him. "Good day young lady, you mother has sent some of your things, if you would just sign here to accept delivery."

Rory was aghast, her mother actually sent her stuff. Lorelai, ever the procrastinator, took two weeks to pack up her belongings. Rory signed quickly as her heart sank. There was something so final about her Stars Hollow possessions finding their way to her new Hartford life.

"Well," Emily seemed pleased. "Why don't you pull that truck to the back and start unloading." She turned to Rory, happiness aglow on her face. "We can start unpacking tonight," she said with a smile, as if grandmother and granddaughter were the best of friends. Emily went out with errands, Richard was at work, so Rory was by herself and couldn't help sorting through all her stuff that Lorelai sent. She was hurt that she couldn't have seen her mother when it was dropped off. In yet another callous move, Lorelai had hired movers to drop off the boxes, still refusing to see her. Rory wondered if mother had purposely sent Kirk as one of the moving men, just to remind Rory of Stars Hollow and all the quirks and whimsies she was leaving behind.

This angered Rory even more and she took her car for a little excursion out of Hartford to the small town she once called home.

She turned down the familiar street and pulled up to her old home, affectionately called the 'crap shack'. Rory smiled at the viney plant that snaked and scaled the wraparound porch. The blue siding and the front window of her old room heightened her feelings about her home but then she became alarmed when she saw her mother's chuppah, the one Luke made for Lorelai, was gone. To further dismay she found a for sale sign in the front yard. This compelled Rory to hurry out of the car to the house and she wasn't surprised to find the door open, "Mom?"

The house was completely barren. The couch, the TV, the Foyer table, they were gone all gone; her mother was gone.

"…And the house has been recently tented to deter any little critters from ruining the porch, so you should have nothing to… Rory?"

"Taylor?"

"Oh excuse me folks, why don't you head on upstairs and check the master bedroom."

Rory blurted out as Taylor's friends went up the stairs, "What are you doing in the crap shack... with these people…"

Taylor laughed nervously hoping the prospective buyers didn't hear the pet name for the house and he called up the stairs, "Don't forget to check out the bathroom…" He then turned to the former model youth and harshly whispered, "Rory, do you mind I'm in the middle of a walk through."

"A walk through? Why are strangers walking through my house?"

Taylor puffed up, "Well technically, Lorelai's name is on the deed so it is her house." Like a snide cold fish he mused, "I'm not sure if I'm at liberty to say..."

"Taylor."

"Things have changed around here since you went away, missy miss." Taylor raised a scolding finger, "Don't think I don't know all about what transpired between you and Lorelai. I think it's shameful. After all, this town has watched you grow up. The entire town had its hopes centered on you; we only wanted good things for you. I was hoping when you became a world famous journalist people would be like 'oh isn't she interesting, where could such a fascinating, marvelous girl come from…' and on some biography or something they would mention your up bringing here in Stars Hollow, then boom, everyone would want to come to where the famous Rory Gilmore grew up…"

"Taylor, PLEASE!" Rory begged.

"Well, I see that that Ivy League school hasn't taught you any manners. Very well, your mother is selling this house."

"Why?" she gasped desperately.

"I don't know. Maybe it's an ungrateful daughter who forgot where she came from or perhaps she wants to start fresh with that fiancée of hers."

"Where are they?"

Taylor rolled his eyes, "It's a small town, why don't you investigate. You were going to be a journalist for pity's sake. Now if you don't you mind it is very difficult to sell a house with only one real bedroom especially since these two are newlyweds, I just hope they don't have children one day. What I wouldn't give for a seasoned couple to move to Stars Hollow and take this house off my hands. Anyway, I've got people to attend to. Good-bye," he said as he turned and walked up the stairs to the couple who were admiring the coziness of the bedrooms.

Rory used to have that report gut instinct, till Logan's father had silenced it. Rory was dumbfounded as she sulked down the porch steps. That little voice returned, shyly telling Rory: _the diner_. Then, Rory saw Babette getting her mail. If anyone could catch her up on what she missed, it would be Babette.

"Babette!" Rory cried across the lawn.

"Oh," Babette was startled and became glum at the sight of Rory rushing over to her. "Hey sugar."

"Tell me, tell me everything."

7777777777777777777777777777777

The bells jingled above the diner's door and Luke called over his shoulder, "Take a seat anywhere. I'll be with you in a minute." Luke was brewing another pot of coffee for his public fiancée and secret wife. Luke's mind kept thinking of the ring hanging from his neck, safely hidden under his flannel shirt. He kept racking his brain trying to think of something piffy, witty, appropriate, and romantic to engrave on Lorelai's wedding ring. It would be hard to surprise her since she wore it all the time around her neck as he did. Then, there was the issue of the engagement ring. The gossiping biddies of Stars Hollow had been on his case as to why Lorelai wasn't wearing a ring yet, he was temped to point out that she was but then the whole elopement plot would have been exposed and they would never hear the end of it.

When Luke turned to his new customer he stopped in his tracks, it was Rory, a shy, placid Rory. "Hi Luke."

"Hey?"

"Umm, I hear congratulations are in order… you finally got the nerve…to you know…" Rory smiled lamely, regretting she wasn't apart of her mother's and Luke's moment.

"Well, actually, she asked me…and well I…"

"Really?" That news surprised Rory into a brief silence. "Well, that sounds like her."

"Yeah, she usually gets what she wants," Luke nodded uncomfortably.

"And now she wants you," she said half-heartedly. One of Rory's main points to come back to Stars Hollow was to warn Luke about how her mother had a problem with following through in these romantic situations, proven time and time again with Christopher and with Max. However, Rory knew Lorelai well enough to know that her proposing was a sign that maybe her mother had grown up, that maybe Lorelai had really found "it" with Luke, that she was finally ready to have a really marriage on her own terms. "Well, congratulations anyway…" Rory offered lamely.

"Thanks. We wanted to tell you, you know, right away, but ummm, well under the circumstances…"

"Yeah, Mom told me in her little speech to me and my grandparents."

"Speech? Aw right that thing at the house a few weeks ago…" Luke almost hated to ask, "What exactly did she say?"

Rory tried to block thoughts of her mother and Luke getting busy, "Just that you were getting married, and well, that no matter what, she loved you and would never give you up…"

"Well, I guess I'm sort of going to be your… step father… I hope you don't you know resent me for…well stealing your mom away," Luke tried to joke.

"No, no, I'm really happy for you two. It's about time," Rory nodded. She didn't know what to ask Luke first. She had questions about the new house and about Lorelai. She really wanted to know if Lorelai even mentioned her or even thought about her former daughter at all.

As if reading her mind Luke assured, "she thinks about you every day, whether she admits it or not."

"Thanks."

"Hey how about some coffee?"

"Sure, I've gotta tell you I've missed it."

Luke poured Rory a cup of Java and it was just like before. She could have come in from a rough day at Chilton and Luke offered her a comforting cup of coffee and a doughnut. Only one thing was missing, one person. It was kind of weird, pulling apart her doughnut and Lorelai not being there. Rory began to wonder if Lorelai was at work, just as distracted as Rory was, or if the prospect of a new life was so appealing Lorelai hardly turned her mind to Rory, despite what Luke said.

"Luke," was called from the stairs behind the curtain, "is that coffee ready yet?" Rory's heart began to beat faster as the offender, the woman in question, her mother, Lorelai, was thudding down the stairs that came from Luke's apartment. "I hate purging!" Lorelai hollered. "In the new house can we just have 10 rooms of storage? I mean the kitchen has to remain a kitchen so you can feed me… and we will need the bedroom for _obvious reasons_…and we can just watch movies in bed…" Lorelai emerged from the curtain and froze at the sight of her daughter and a doughnut at the counter. Lorelai's gaped mouth was almost as wide as her eyes and choked out, "Rory?" Lorelai recovered quickly and whispered harshly to her secret husband through gritted teeth, "A little warning would have been nice."

"Hi Mom," Rory whispered.

"Hi," Lorelai crossed her arms, unable to look at her daughter.

Luke decided to distract Lorelai. "Coffee?" he asked, offering her the cup he had started to pour as soon as he heard her thudding down the stairs.

Lorelai took a deep, cleansing breath, took the coffee cup, and went to sit at the counter, several places down from Rory. She took a long sip of coffee and turned towards her daughter, determined not to let her feelings show. "Hey Rory, what brings you here?"

Rory's jaw dropped at her mother's carefree attitude. It was like she didn't care that Rory crossed enemy lines to come to Stars Hollow, to dare show her face in a burg that was assumed and understood to be her mother's turf. All the anger she felt towards her mother and herself finally boiled over and she just started yelling, "Why are you selling my house!"

Lorelai was taken aback for a few seconds, but recovered quickly and kept her same nonchalant, 'she's just a visitor' attitude. "Actually, it is my house. I paid the mortgage, the bills, and kept the roof over our heads. Therefore, it is my right to sell it. Luke, babe, can I get a muffin?"

Luke cautiously filled the request, looking back and forth between the mother and daughter.

"You didn't ask me what I thought! I don't want to move! I grew up in that house!" Rory cried, still not believing her mother's carefree attitude.

"Rory, you already moved," Lorelai said evenly. "You moved to Hartford to live with your grandparents who are apparently more willing to let you give up your dream. You didn't consult me at all in your decision to leave Yale or move in with Emily and Richard, so tell me why exactly I should consult with you about my decision to sell my house. It isn't big enough now that Luke and I are getting married and I want to have more children with him."

"Why, so you can replace me?" Rory said, bitterly, not wanting to concede her stance. "You are just going to run away like you did with Dad and Max! You are going to break Luke's heart, just like you do everyone else's."

Luke had been standing behind the counter attempting to give support to Lorelai, as well as Rory, but at those words, he hustled to the door and locked it, happy that there was no one else in the diner right now. He turned back towards the counter and he could see by Lorelai's fallen face that Rory's words wounded her deeply. He was about to go intervene when Lorelai began speaking.

"Of all the things you could have said to me that had to be the worse. You know that I love Luke, you know it almost killed me when we broke up. I know you are mad at me, but why would you say something like that. I am not going to run away from Luke."

Rory, with a smug grin, glad that she was able to finally rattle Lorelai continued in the same vein, not listening to that little voice that was telling her she was crossing the line and was being petty and mean. "Why shouldn't I think that? You said you loved me, but you tossed me aside the second I didn't do what you wanted." Rory turned to Luke, who was standing by the door, stunned that little Rory, who walked around with angel wings, could be this cruel. "Make sure you always do what she wants Luke. Otherwise, she'll just throw you aside and find a better model. You had better keep your apartment so if she runs off you have a place to stay."

"That won't happen, Rory," Lorelai said softly.

"It's your M.O., Mom. I would put bets on it in Vegas that you two will not be married."

"You'd lose."

"Why is that?" Rory said, turning towards Lorelai and seeing the look and hurt and disbelief on her face as she pulled a necklace out from under her shirt.

"Because we are already married," she said softly, smiling at Luke and putting the ring on her finger. She turned back to Rory and saw the stunned anger mixed with a hidden happiness on her face. "I'm sorry you weren't there, but like I said, you didn't want to be part of my life anymore." Lorelai walked over to where Luke stood in the middle of the diner, kissed his cheek, and whispered in his ear before going back up the stairs to his apartment.

Rory jumped up, like she was going to chase her mother down, but Luke's voice stopped her. "Rory, I think you need to go. Don't hesitate to call or even visit again, I'm sure things will get better."

Rory just shook her head and walked toward the door. In her need to get out she couldn't process that the door was locked and stood there for a few moments struggling with the knob. Luke went to his stepdaughter and stilled her struggling hands. Luke let her out, seeing the hurt in her huge blue orbs, as she sadly, but proudly went out the door, Luke locking it behind her. Rory paused to look in the windows and saw Luke turn the sign to closed and ran up the stairs after his wife. It was strange to think about, her mother was his wife. For forever Luke had been a hermit and had rocked the Stars Hollow gossip scene with his first marriage. Rory just shook her head and walked toward her car just wanting to get back to the pool house and sleep. She'd figure out what she was feeling later, right now she just needed to get away from this town.

**7777777777777777777777777 **

**A/N: show down in the diner! **

**A/N:How the hell did we wind up like this  
Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables**

**I wish you'd unclench your fists  
And unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
Dont think its too late**

**Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will**

**Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when**

**Well i hoped that since we're here anyway  
We could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up stringing  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a hollywood horror**

**Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will**

**Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)**

**Solo**

**How the hell did we wind up like this  
Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a hollywood horror**

**Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will**

**Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when **

**77777777777777777**

**a very special message from our beloved beta, Localizy:  
GO CHICAGO BEARS! **

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**It's going to get worse before it gets better, (if it ever can be better again) **

**Watch at your own risk, you will always be welcome here, the comfort zone. **

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given talent..." why thank you NON POD Luke!  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) At least one specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	4. Confused About How As Well

**Everything On Our Own  
By Gilmoregirl1979 (the reigning Quote Queen)**

**Rating: PG-13 **

**Hi this is your friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's/DR's REALITY AND SUBSTITUE MY OWN! Once again, I don't own (DAMN IT! DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT!), No Harm No Sue. **

**R/R: Yes, please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.) **

**LUVZ: I miss you! **

**FEATURED BETA: Localizy, a BIG Co Author credit to Localizy and her kick ass muse for helping me knock this one out. BABY you're the goddess of all things cool and awesome!!**

**A/N: Because I really love you guys, that's the only reason I continued this one…that and Localizy said she would stab me in the jaw… **

**7777777777777777777777777777777**

**Chapter 4:  
Confused About How As Well**

After Luke escorted Rory out the door he hurried up the stairs, wanting to be there for Lorelai. He knew that the words that were coming out of Rory's mouth like verbal diarrhea cut Lorelai deeply and he knew that she was questioning herself and questioning whether or not Luke believed the hateful words. He was surprised as he opened the door to see Lorelai standing by the window, apparently watching Rory leave. He walked up behind her and, when he felt her lean into him, wrapped his arms around her.

Lorelai sighed and asked, "Is it wrong that I don't want anything to do with her right now?"

Luke paused before answering, "Depends on why you don't want to."

"If the Rory 6 months ago had said that to me, I would have assumed it was because she was scared; scared of losing me and scared of losing you. This Rory though, she said those words out of hate and spite. She sounded like Emily all the times my mother told me how much I disappointed the family and ruined the name. My daughter is treating me like a black mark on her perfect record."

Luke sighed and hugged her closer. "That seems like a valid reason."

"I was surprised to see her. Then, the surprise turned to hope that maybe she wasn't giving up everything that we worked for, that she had come to tell me that she realized that Mitchum Huntzberger was a McBastard and was wrong, and that she was going to go back to school. Eventually that hope went away. She isn't coming back, Luke. Apparently living the blue book life with tea parties and cotillions is her dream. I just wish…" Lorelai broke down into tears, holding onto Luke as if she was afraid he was going to leave her too.

Lorelai cried into the night, not falling asleep until long after the sun rose. He knew that she had been holding this in since Rory quit and left home and he just wanted her to let it out and stop trying to be so strong. He just held her while she slept, called Lane to open the diner if she wanted to, and waited for her to wake up. Before he drifted off to sleep he saw on the floor he saw what had triggered her to come down to the diner in the first place, discovering Rory sitting at the counter. There was a box of photos she was sorting through no doubt reminiscing over her once perfect angel girl. Her angel that was now lost.

As the sun was setting Lorelai woke up, gasping for air. Luke, who had been sleeping beside her shot up and looked at the freaked out Lorelai. She was frantically looking around the apartment as if she was searching for something. He reached out and touched her arm, hoping to calm her down. "Lorelai?" he asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Luke?" she asked tentatively, as if she was afraid she was still dreaming. "God," she said leaning into his embrace. "I had an awful dream. Rory came and said what she said again, except this time you believed her and you left me too."

"Hey, you know I won't leave you," he said, kissing her shoulder.

"I can't believe that's what she thinks of me. How dare she think I'd run from you! If anyone is doing the running it's her!"

"I know," Luke gave her a squeeze.

"Oh Lord, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lose it like this. You were up all night and you didn't work. It's just…"

"Hey it's been a while since you've seen her. She caught me off guard too. Frankly I'm relieved you let it out. You are human and you've been holding it in for so long. Lorelai, you don't have to hide anything from me. I'm your husband."

Lorelai cracked a smile, "Say it again."

"I'm your husband," he said, in a low, gravely voice, kissing her neck.

"Holy painted Sally, you're really good at that," Lorelai giggled, finally happy for the first time in 24 hours, thankful to spend a night with her husband and forget all the problems that are around during the day.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Rory had been pouting ever since her return to the Gilmore mansion. She grumbled through her community service, sighed through her duties at the DAR, remained silent during a polite dinner with her grandparents, and then retired, cranky and curmudgeonly, to the pool house. Even though she felt betrayed, and knew her grandparents felt the same, she never revealed that Lorelai and Luke were already married.

She didn't know why she didn't reveal the big secret. After all, the Gilmores had been cut out of Lorelai's life as well and Rory had no real loyalty to Lorelai now that the new Mrs. Danes was starting her new life with Luke. Even so, she kept the secret to herself, probably because she was still absorbing it. She spent her time wondering how Lorelai had gotten Luke to elope… again. Rory chuckled at the thought of Luke going through another elopement. However, it was Lorelai, princess of persuasion and, considering that he has been in love with her forever, of course Luke would marry her. Rory starting sulking again at these thoughts of her mother since, had her mother been a true princess of persuasion, Lorelai would have been able to convince Rory to go back to Yale, critics to her abilities be damned.

_No you don't Rory. Don't go doubting yourself again. You made a choice and you have to stick with it. You aren't cut out for journalism._ The thing was, compared to Lorelai, Rory was always doubting herself. Lorelai was the shining star everywhere she went and Rory meekly followed Lorelai's lead. Rory hadn't been alone at college for three hours before begging her mommy to come back and save her. Lorelai had always been Rory's cheerleader, always in her corner. With Lorelai's enthusiasm and encouragement, Rory felt she could do anything, take on the world, follow her dreams. Until that one day when she was put in her place by an expert, Mitchum Huntzberger, someone who knew what he was talking about. Then Rory made one decision on her own and the perfect relationship between mother and daughter not only fractured, it disintegrated. Now Rory was just floating through her days, clinging to mundane routine. No longer extraordinary, no longer special, no longer anything because she didn't have the praise of her mother propping up her foolish hopes and dreams.

It was still very ironic that no matter how angry Rory was at Mitchum for turning her world upside down, she was still dating his son. Logan had snuck in to the pool house that night, unobserved by the Elder Gilmores in order to cheer Rory up and give her some company. However, Rory just went through the motions of having a movie night, made popcorn, put in a movie, denied anything was wrong, and cuddled on the couch with her boyfriend, attempting to make witty comments about the movie. However, when Logan expressed an interest in pursuing the cuddling, Rory did her best to follow that routine as well, but she soon realized she wasn't in the mood. "Logan, can we just… I don't know, not do this tonight."

"Okay, sure. Are you still thinking about your mom?"

"I am not thinking about her!"

"Right, that's why since you came back from Stars Hollow you have been Zombie Rory. I'm sorry I have to put my foot down and say that I don't like it."

"Oh and what would you like instead?" Rory said, anger evident in her voice.

"For one thing for you to tell me what my father said to you that made you do a complete tailspin from your 'oh so well thought out' plan. What made you come to me that night that we stole the boat? And more importantly, what did your mother say to you that put you in this funk?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. Whatever she said is getting to you and what ever my father said has turned you into someone I don't know. You're not the same girl I fell for at Yale. You belong there, with your quirks and your books. You belong back in good graces with your mom."

"She's married okay!"

"What?"

"That day I told her I was dropping out of school, she eloped with her boyfriend. My mother got married and I wasn't there. She just hit reboot and is starting over with Luke."

"And you don't like Luke?"

"I don't like that she just threw caution to the wind and forgot about all the plans we made before. We made plans for everything; our trip to Europe, my 21st birthday, and the off chance that she got married. We had it all worked out before when she was engaged to Max, then of course that got changed, because god forbid Lorelai Gilmore make a commitment to anyone, but we would still plan and daydream and suggest what the big day would be like. She was supposed to make her own dress because who could design it better than her. She wanted to have it at the Independence inn, but that burned down. I knew she's been thinking about marriage since my grandparents renewed their vows. When she and Luke were apart after that and she was a sniveling broken mess she told me how it was going to be with him had then gotten married, when they got married. Dammit they are married! I hated to see her so heartbroken. I don't like that she didn't even tell me now that she decided to against her marriage phobia character. I don't like that she rushed into this decision."

"Maybe your mother feels the same way."

"What?"

"Rory you're being a hypocrite. You didn't consult your mother when you dropped out of Yale. Hell you didn't even tell me. You still won't tell me what my father said to you."

"You want to know! Fine, he said I didn't have it! That I wasn't cut out for the business. That I didn't have the guts to take a chance. That I should find something else," Rory shouted, her voice choked with tears.

"He said that? To you?"

"Yes okay, he agrees with your mother that I'm not good enough you. Happy now!"

Logan only shook his head while mentally debating how he was going to kill his father, "You fell for it."

"I fell for what?" Rory said, tears streaming down her face.

"It's the Huntzburger reverse psychology."

"What are you talking about?"

"I was raised with it Rory. Why do you think I've tried so hard to defy him? In my dad's crazy mind he tells you what he thinks you should hear to get you going. If you get angry and a fire lit in you, then you will do anything and everything to prove him wrong and be the better or it. On the other hand, if you don't have it, you will fall like a house of cards and proving him right, and becoming the very thing he pegged you as."

Rory was confused, "But why would he do that?"

"My dad is an ass. What has he seen of your work? I've seen you day in day out dedicated to a story. Staying up, pulling long hours at the Yale Daily News till it's perfect. Then, you recharge at home with your mom."

"Don't bring her into this."

"Why not? She is your best friend who you are most comfortable with."

"But she kicked me out! What kind of best friend kicks their best friend out! What kind of mother kicks their daughter out!"

"A mother that knows her daughter needs a good kick in the behind to realize that she is giving up everything they worked for because some, what was it, butt faced miscreant decided to play mind games. She was trying to help you Rory. You rolled over like a dead dog and didn't even think through what you were doing. She knew that and wanted you to think about what you were doing, what you were giving up. Don't you realize it?" Logan said softly, hands on Rory's shoulders.

Realization hit Rory as she crumpled to the ground. Logan sat on the floor nezt to her and just held her as she cried out all her frustrations and anger at herself, at his father, and her situation with her mother. Eventually, Rory fell into a deep, but restless sleep. Logan picked her up and carried her to her bedroom and laid her under the covers, crawling in next to her. In her sleep, she curled up in his arms while she had disconcerting dreams about Yale, her mother, and Christiane Amanpour.

They were still in bed late the next morning, both still sleeping and wrapped in eachothers arms, when Richard entered the poolhouse.

"Rory?" he called. "My dear, are you still in bed," he said, opening up the bedroom door. The sight before him made him pause and wonder what he would have done if he had seen this 21 years ago. The pause was brief, not even 10 seconds when he realized that if this happened 21 years ago, he would react the same way he was going to react now. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!"

The sleeping couple sat quickly up, the blankets fallen off their clothed bodies, a sight that Richard was grateful for. However, this behavior needed to be nipped in the bud.

"You two, main house, NOW!" Richard boomed, before turning and storming out of the pool house, yelling for Emily before he was even in calling distance to the main house.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777

Rory and Logan were extremely uncomfortable sitting on the couch as the elder Gilmores were taking turns lecturing. Richard and Emily seemed to be of one mind, that Logan spending the night, or even being alone with Rory in the pool house would not occur again.

"I will not have this not in my house," Richard said, not for the first time in this long circular conversation.

"Well, I'm not in your house I'm in the pool house," Rory said, also not for the first time.

"Don't get technical with us," Emily warned with a finger. "I don't believe this. Did your mother let you run around like this… like some cheap floozy."

"If I may, Mrs. Gilmore…" Logan attempted to interrupt…again.

"Son, I warned you that if you want to live you will not speak," Richard said, standing over Logan, using his height and build to intimidate the boy.

"Stop this!" Rory finally yelled. "Logan, go home. I'll call you later," she said, glaring at her grandparents, daring them to stop him from leaving. Rory stood up with him and walked him to the door, kissing him in full view of her grandparents.

"Rory, I should stay."

"No, I'll be fine. I'll be okay, don't worry." Logan looked down at her and saw the old fire in her eyes. The fire that had attracted him to her in the first place. That fire that said, I do what I want to get to where I want and no one will stop me. Logan kissed her again and walked out the door, happy that his Rory was back.

Rory walked back into the living room and met the glares of her grandparents with glares of her own.

"I can't believe your mother allowed this behavior. Well, young lady, let me tell you something, proper women of society do not act like this…" Emily began before being interrupted by Rory.

"I'm not acting like a floozy Grandma, nobody would say that. And Mom wouldn't have thought this to be bad behavior. She let me make my own decisions and my own choices because she knew it was my life."

The image of his perfect angel was shattered in Richard's mind forever, "Now Rory, we only want what's best for you…"

"By telling me what to do?"

"Well, you are obviously not mature enough to understand the consequences of your actions."

"Grandma welcome to the 21st Century. Mom raised me, I've seen first hand the consequences of her having me so young, and I'm not going to get pregnant."

"I just don't know why you are acting like this. It's like having your mother still living her."

"I'm glad I'm finally acting like her. She never gave up when she wanted something. I gave up, I quit, but I'm done quitting. You can be disappointed in me that's fine, but I am finished letting other people's disappointment and opinions about me run my life. This conversation is over. I am sorry you are so shocked about what happened, but it is what it is. I have to go talk to my mother now." With those final words, Rory ran out of the Gilmore house and jumped in her car, hoping to make amends for all the wrongs that she has done.

**77777777777777777777777777777777**

**Beta Comments: Sorry guys, once again my fault. I got busy with life, but you can expect updates to be a little quicker. Go Marquette! Next Year Bears, Next Year!**

**Author comments: again BIG CO AUTHOR credit to Localizy she has been such a big help despite her busy schedule.**

**Watch at your own risk, you will always be welcome here, the comfort zone. **

**NEXT WEEK Lorelai finally admits she's a lesbian. (Seinfeld: not that there's anything wrong with that.)**

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given talent..." why thank you NON POD Luke!  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) At least one specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


End file.
